A Question of Science
by SportyScribe2
Summary: Richard has been back in Saint Marie for a while and probably wouldn't awfully mind staying now, thank you very much.. but then you can always rely on Selwyn Patterson to mix things up
1. The Ball

_**This was how I WANTED Season 3 to start! Hopefully a bit more cheery than my opening attempts at fic.**_

_**S3 AU… and no icepicks (well not yet anyway!)**_

DI Richard Poole eyed the embossed invitation almost suspiciously. A lavish ball to commemorate Police Commissioner Selwyn Patterson's many years of service would be a huge event for Saint Marie. But why oh why did he have to go?

He had started to tire of the excited chatter between his team over the past week, although he had to admit his curiosity had been piqued by what his Detective Sergeant, Camille Bordey, might be wearing.

She had been unusually coy about her outfit, and now here she was – leaning against his desk, the smell of her perfume distracting him from the legal papers he was reading.

"So, the boys have rented tuxedos, and I assume you must have one?"

She was teasing but genuinely curious. She knew he had studied at the prestigious Cambridge University, but had seen very little evidence of his time there. She mocked him constantly about his addiction to his hopelessly impractical suits for this climate, but imagined he would look very dashing in a proper dinner suit.

He… just hurrumphed back at her.

"Of course I have one, and yes, I will be wearing it… and NO I do not have a frilly dress shirt Dwayne," cutting his officer dead before he could chip in with a mischievous comment.

At that moment, a shadow was cast across the office as the imposing bulk of Commissioner Patterson loomed in the doorway.

"Pity, inspector – I think frilly would work very well," he smirked, enjoying his senior officer's obvious apprehension at his arrival. "Relax team, I just wanted to stop by and invite you all to pre-event cocktails, at my expense, as a thank you for all your hard work this year. I have arranged for a car to collect Fidel, Juliet and Dwayne – now where should I direct my second car? "

Richard was floored for a moment – allowing Camille to jump in before he could engage his brain. "Richard can walk to ours and we can all leave from Maman's house?" She turned, raising a questioning eyebrow at him, and he felt cornered.

"Well Maman and I can't very well walk to your place in heels across the sand can we?" Richard just mutely nodded, wondering how quickly he could escape for a pot of tea.

* * *

He knew that in his day he had cut a dash in his dinner suit at Cambridge, but it had been a while since he had given it an airing. Middle-age had not been _that_ unkind to him, thankfully, and as he surveyed the finished article, he felt… well… actually excited about the evening!

It reminded him of the admiring looks handsome young undergrads had received while nonchalantly strolling the place on their way to college functions. Admittedly he was a long way past those years now, but set off for Catherine's house feeling suitably resplendent.

He knocked at her door, before stepping back and half turning away to gaze up the road. The gasp made him turn around, to view Catherine taking in his appearance, if he was not mistaken, quite approvingly.

"Why, Richard, you look quite handsome," she said, smiling. He debated whether to make a cutting quip about it obviously making a change, when he saw Camille walking down the stairs. His mouth dropped open, a reaction not missed by her mother.

"I know I've said this before, but you look… stunning!" Camille smiled at him, knowing that the sleek black number, cut low enough, and slit high enough to show off her figure without being obvious had made its mark.

The arrival of the limousine shook him out of his dumbfounded state. "Ladies – if you please?" He held the door open for Catherine and Camille before climbing into the back – as roomy as it was, the closeness between him and Camille was just intoxicating.

As they arrived, they saw Dwayne, who looked surprisingly dapper, along with Fidel and Juliet. Catherine caught Dwayne's eye – who promptly offered his arm, and risked a cheeky look behind him.

As Fidel and Juliet followed the pair behind, Richard shyly extended his arm towards Camille – she smiled and rested her hand on his arm, as they walked in to meet the Commissioner and his wife.

"Welcome," boomed the Commissioner, as he introduced his team, concluding with Richard and Camille.

"Well, of course it's very nice of you to invite us and host this," Richard began, but was cut short by the offer of a flute of champagne. _Well_ he thought, _when in Rome…_

* * *

The night had progressed well, the team on a table together, chatting and for the first time Richard felt at ease. Well of course it helped that he had walked in with a gorgeous woman on his arm, and the admiring glances of other men in the room had not escaped his eye.

But for some reason, Camille hadn't seemed to notice all these other guys… and it was slowly dawning on him that she was giving him her full attention tonight.

Sure there had been a bit of teasing, perhaps a quick glare when he was tempted to launch into a bit of a history lesson, or disparage the French, but on the whole he was having… _fun_ tonight!

"So, Inspector – enjoying yourself this evening." Richard looked up to see the Commissioner standing at his side - damn that man and his habit of appearing like a ninja! "Yes, yes, and again congratulations on your long service"

"Sergeant Bordey – Would you be so kind as to let me borrow Inspector Poole for just one short moment?" She caught Richard's eye – he looked mildly panicked (his usual look whenever the Commissioner was close by).

She briefly gripped his hand under the table, hoping it was unnoticed and that it would reassure him. She watched as he followed the Commissioner outside, and then found herself approached by the local hospital doctor.

He was well known to the team, and actually highly regarded by Richard, but deep down she knew if he returned to find her chatting to him… well…

Out on the balcony, Richard regarded his boss warily, aware that he had drunk far too much alcohol to be _totally_ on his guard… but hey, what the hell! "There is something I need to ask you before I go on – and although I think I once knew the answer, I need you to confirm for me one thing."

Richard could only nod, as he figured his voice emitting a mouse-like squeak probably would not convey gravitas at this time. "If you could stay here, but had free reign to construct and run a forensics lab for the region, would you consider the job?"

Richard opened his mouth, but thankfully no squeak came out. In fact no sound came out at all. So he slowly shut it again. "The Met have agreed to help us fund a facility but it will be manned by someone they can trust, and see it as part of growing an officer-exchange programme.

"They have been very impressed with the way in which your team has gotten around the logistical issues around always sending materials to Guadeloupe, and we think that combined with funding, and facilities at the university, we could do a better job here."

"However, they want to send a young DI who has been following your work here closely out to work with us." Richard suddenly felt a chill – oh my god, they were sending him home, sending a younger man out here.

He looked away, back into the room, only to see Camille talking with the local hospital doctor. Ordinarily, he would talk this guy up to the heavens, but just now he was coming up with all kinds of imaginative ways to push him off the balcon…

"Inspector? What would it take for you to stay?"

Richard had never been any good with his career negotiations – but then again he had never had to be.

He had achieved good results, admittedly by being quite set in his ways, but here he had grown to respect the team, and had enjoyed the accolades passed down every now and again by the commissioner.

He looked at the Commissioner then gazed back into the room.

Dwayne was twirling Catherine extravagantly around the dance floor, Fidel was also proudly dancing with his wife, the two of them enjoying some time together.

His gaze fell on her – chatting away to the doctor, but suddenly, as if she could feel him looking at her, she looked up. The doctor was still chattering away, but she just gave him a reassuring smile, before turning her head back.

He'd never fought for anything – he'd never had to. He took a deep breath – and answered him.

* * *

Camille was enjoying chatting with Doctor Simpson – the guy was a friend to the station after all, but she was getting concerned about Richard. He'd caught her eye just now, and there was something in his face – she'd hoped she'd flashed him a reassuring smile – reassuring about what, well she wasn't sure.

She excused herself, and headed towards the balcony, surprised to see the Commissioner patting Richard on the shoulder as he stepped back in.

"Commissioner – talking work tonight?"

"Well, my dear – it had to be done, I'm afraid"

Now she really was concerned – Richard was now on his feet, staring out towards the sea in the distance. "My speech is in ten minutes – try not to throw each other over the balcony" the Commissioner said, grinning.

She stepped out, shivering slightly in the cool night air, and perhaps in anticipation of… what? Richard gave no indication he had heard her join him, so she gently placed her arm on his.

He started slightly – but gave her that shy smile that always made her heart skip. Richard noticed her shivering – "here, take my jacket." They stood together for a few moments, neither really knowing what to say.

"So," he started – looking down, across, anywhere but at her. "The Met want to send a DI who is a forensics expert to set up a new lab out here – it will be the focal point for the entire region, massive funding, continued exchanges – all good PR stuff…" his voice trailed off.

"Go on," she said, her voice low, desperately trying to keep it from cracking.

"They have offered me a chance to train specifically in forensic sciences back in the UK, and … there is an offer of a promotion to DCI on the table."

There it was. She looked at him incredulously – he was leaving her?


	2. The Balcony

Richard gave her what he thought was a reassuring smile, yet as he looked down into Camille's face, he saw her expression of incredulity turn to exasperation bordering on anger! He started rapidly processing what had just happened:

_Bombshell from Commissioner Patterson - CHECK_

_Nifty bit of negotiation skills from yours-truly - CHECK_

_Gentlemanly act even if it meant covering up these sublime silky-skinned shoulders and OH MY GOD the line of that dre… - CHECK_

_Told her the news… _ He was distracted by an irritated huff from Camille. He looked at her again – yep that was definitely a Poole-icide type look if ever he had seen one!

In his mind he said (soothingly, he hoped) "It's all good – what's wrong, aren't you happy?" What actually came out of his mouth was a less reassuring, and exasperated "what?"

"You're leaving! AGAIN! Why did you even bother coming back? Why did you take me out to dinner those times, why did you EVER give me a reason to think you wanted to stay, to be here, to be here _with me_?"

Richard physically had to shake himself – he wanted to replay his checklist again but knew he'd obviously missed something out… why on EARTH would she think he was not coming back?!

_CHECK, CHECK… CHECK… ohhhhh_

_Told her the news… ohhhh wait I didn't actually SAY what happened…._

"For heaven's sake – it's not like I'm going for ever – just for the Forensic Science course. It's just it's six months, back in Cambridge. I don't understand why you're so angry – I told Patterson I wanted to stay"

She took a deep breath – of course he'd missed that bit out… now how could she save face, because now his face was full of confusion – oh god now he thought she _didn't_ want him!

They'd gone on a couple of dates since his return, once his luggage had made a re-appearance, and he brought more stuff with him. He was always so very gentlemanly but she felt they had made a little ground in terms of getting closer. He'd managed a couple of chaste kisses at the end of the evening AND no tie and jacket on one occasion.

She tempered her tone a little. "If you'd actually SAID that, then perhaps I wouldn't have been so…"

"French?!" He really couldn't help himself sometimes!

"No… surely you can see that the reason I get so annoyed is because…"

She was interrupted by the over-enthusiastic clanging of a gong signifying the Commissioner's speech. She looked back at him "We still need to talk ok?" He nodded mutely. "Maybe walk me home after the speech?"

They headed back inside and stood a little way in from the balcony doors as Commissioner Patterson took the stage.

* * *

Camille wasn't really listening to anything that the Commissioner said, but was trying to process what had just happened. So…

_Commissioner dropped a bombshell – CHECK_

_Richard wanted to stay and told him so? OK – well – CHECK I think._

_He gave me his jacket, and when his hand touched my shoulder I SOOO wanted him to... sorry where was I… CHECK_

_He's going, but he's coming back. I think._

She suddenly caught what the Commissioner was saying.

"And I am pleased to announce a personnel change for the better. Our Met Officer DI Richard Poole has been selected to head up a new iniative by the Met for better Commonwealth policing, and after a brief 6-month training sabbatical at his alma mater of Cambridge, he will be returning as DCI Poole of the newly created Saint Marie Commonwealth Division in partnership between the Met.

He will be reporting to me directly and will be making his transfer permanent, with secondment to the Met to keep those channels open. We will of course have a new Met-based DI joining us in the interim who will take up Poole's role and will work with him when he returns."

There was applause and Richard shifted uncomfortably at all the attention and the cheering coming from Dwayne and Fidel, when he felt Camille's hand softly slide into his. Still wearing his jacket it went unnoticed but he knew that he'd made the right decision.

He squeezed her hand gently and she looked at him. "Is everything OK now?" he asked nervously.

"Yes – and you are walking me home straight after this," she murmured in reply. "Right… and your, um… mother?"

"Oh she'll be going back to her place – I meant to my apartment – I can pick up my stuff from hers at any time."

"Right… " adding mentally to his checklist – does she want me to stay?

"By the way, if you're wondering if I expect you to be less gentlemanly this evening… the answer is very much yes."

CHECK.


	3. In anticipation of the walk

DiP – A Question of Science – In anticipation of the walk

_My thanks to Willowsticks who made me realise I needed to have a visit from the exposition fairy_

As the speech drew to a close, a sense of anxiety started to wash over Richard – he knew he would face a barrage of questions (not to mention he _really_ wanted his jacket back by the end of the night) but as he tried to replay the conversation with the Commissioner in his mind he wondered if he'd imagined it all.

The process of trying to leave the proceedings as nonchalantly as possible was probing to be an even bigger challenge. As they circulated saying their goodbyes, Richard was sure he saw knowing smiles – especially from Dwayne. Hmm perhaps he could task him with cleaning the Defender – with a cotton ear-bud!

And as for Catherine… oh lord what had he got himself into. Damn that champagne.

* * *

As they started to say their goodbyes, Camille noticed Richard getting quieter – the champagne had loosened his tongue – he had been funny, witty, and not _that_ rude about the French, but now he looked pensive.

It was a constant conundrum for her – for every step forward she felt she was taking, they seemed to take two steps back. She found herself thinking about how their dates had come about.

The first time, was just after his case had been delivered to the station the day after he had returned and she, Fidel and Dwayne had giggled behind their screens while he gave the poor courier a total dressing down. She decided to drive him home but was surprised when he flipped the case up onto the bed, threw off his jacket and suggested they go get something to eat.

As she went to head to her mother's bar, he caught her arm and suggested they drive across to the next town where they would be less known. The evening had been some work talk, but as the night wore on, he seemed to want to talk about how he had _felt_ when he returned home – how he realised how much he had moved on.

She was touched by how much he was opening up, but was totally taken aback when suddenly he yawned loudly, his eyes glazing.

"Richard – are you ok, or am I boring you?" this half said in amusement with a touch of pique.

"I think my body clock is upside down" he said, quite sleepily…

Camille really was not sure what to make of this – so she decided to take him home, although she couldn't help noticing how much younger he looked when his face was relaxed, as he was dozing in the Defender on the way back to the shack.

She shook his shoulder to wake him when they arrived, and was stunned into shock when he smiled sleepily and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before getting out and walking into the shack.

* * *

The second date improved, in that he ditched the jacket AND tie, and god he looked so much better, but it was as though he had realised that his je-lagged state had lowered his defences, and that perhaps he had given away more of himself that he intended to.

He was a little more shy, and it took a great deal of effort (not to mention a couple of bottles of wine) to get him even close to loosening up.

"Oh, sometimes I wish you would just be permanently jet-lagged," she said, half in exasperation.

"What do you mean?"

She considered what she was going to say carefully – she was trying to weigh up if she would scare him away if she said what was truly on her mind.

"It's just that the other night, after your luggage arrived you seemed to be more relaxed but I realise now it was just you trying to keep yourself up to get back into Saint Marie time but…."

He looked at her, curiously – "But?"

"Well I liked it – I liked going out to dinner with you, I liked it was just you and me and not us just talking about the case over a beer at the shack – it was… nice."

He smiled, but then frowned. "So this isn't nice?"

"You were so much more relaxed – it's like you are on your guard?"

He frowned – this was not his plan. Actually truth be told he wasn't sure what the plan was. He found himself analysing what had happened:

_Went out, had a good evening and she let me give her a kiss – CHECK_

_Second date – AND I left my jacket and tie at home which is what she's always on at me to do – CHECK_

"I'm sorry – I just… maybe we should go back then"

"No, Richard. I am not saying I want this to finish early – I just want… I wish…"

He felt miserable – somehow he had gone from her loving being with him to now.. what? In a fit of desperation he clutched her hand, the suddenness of the movement making her jump and causing curious looks from other diners. He dropped her hand as if it was hot.

"I just want to… do the "proper" dating thing – like the taking you out for dinner and paying for it and, oh I don't know, the small talk and getting to know you stuff – you know the proper gentlemanly stuff."

She allowed herself a smile. "Well I don't expect you to do the small talk thing – but I do like hearing about your life before Saint Marie, what things drive you, finding out about YOU and spending time with YOU away from the office, away from the shack, even.

"But I am willing to take this as slow as you want, for you to be comfortable.

"I am not going to lie – I am so happy you came back, but you are right – we have jobs to do as well as relaxing after work. So for as many meals as you fancy going out for and chats you like is fine. It's YOU I enjoy being with."

He called for the bill, pondering what to do. They left the restaurant and drive back towards Honore in silence, but for once it wasn't that uncomfortable silence whenever he had annoyed her, or a self-conscious silence when he couldn't quite get round how he felt about her.

As they arrived, she turned to him: "Coffee? Oh er maybe tea?"

He thought about it, and nodded slightly.

As they walked up the stairs he knew what he wanted, but it felt too soon. _Oh for heaven sake Richard_ he told himself sternly, _you've been here two damn years_.

* * *

Despite wanting to get him back to how he was when they first went out, Camille knew she had to tread carefully. She considered what to do as she looked in the fridge – and settled for… coffee.

Keeping the conversation on firm ground – experiences they'd had of life in general, she waited until that frown subsided and he relaxed a little more – she didn't make any moves towards him, she tried not to touch him in passing – he had to be comfortable around her before anything progressed – she knew that now.

* * *

He yawned, and then chuckled "Oh god there I go again – I am a total nightmare"

"No – but maybe you should go – take the Defender, come pick me up tomorrow?"

She walked him to the door, and as he opened it to leave, she felt herself take his hand before she knew what she was doing – it was her turn to drop it as though it was burning her.

He looked at her – part confused, partly with a sense of longing, as if he wished her hand was still entwined in his. He took a deep breath, took her hands in his and planted the quickest of kisses on her lips before shuffling out the door.

Almost in shock she watched him walk down the stairs. He looked back and smiled, sketching half a wave as he got in the Defender and drove away.

She backed into the apartment and closed the door – put her hands to her lips… it was a start.


	4. The Apartment

**The Apartment**

As they started their walk back through the town, Richard sought her hand, somewhere deep in his tuxedo jacket. She smiled up at him as he marvelled how she could walk in those heels.

"So I guess we need to… erm… chat?"

He looked nervous. "It's not as bad as all that, Richard – but yes, don't you think we should?"

"I suppose…" he trailed off, looking down.

She smiled at him – "I bet you weren't this bashful when you were at Cambridge?"

He chuckled at some of the memories – certainly enough to pique her interest.

"Oh, so there ARE some stories then?"

Richard contemplated the situation.

_Commissioner KNEW I wanted to stay and the sly old devil bloody well knew why – CHECK_

_She's holding my hand, giving me a wicked smile and expects me NOT to be so gentlemanly – CHECK_

_I am STILL her boss for another six months at least, and am I reading the signs right? – DAMMIT_

He had not become aware that his pace had slowed, and now she was standing in front of him, hands resting on his arms, looking up.

"What is it? Please tell me, because one minute I think we are going somewhere, the next it's like you are fighting with yourself, changing your mind – what do you WANT Richard?"

"I want you" he blurted out without really referring back to his checklists. He almost looked shocked at himself!

They were almost at her apartment, so she moved her hands back down to his, and then turned to walk towards the door, as he followed.

He could KILL his mind – it was arguing back and forth with itself. It's not like the Commissioner did not know they were most likely going to get together, and had pretty much told him that with the change in reporting line, he had no issues with fraternisation, but for the next few months he was still Camille's immediate superior.

Then there was the issue of the new DI who would be coming out to lead the RSMP side of things while he concentrated more on the new Commonwealth Branch of the National Crime Agency (the new body replacing SOCA). Would he make waves if he knew what Richard was planning to do with his DS? Richard almost physically shook himself – his mind had wandered again – dammit it wasn't his fault, just LOOK at her!

Before he knew it though, they were at the apartment. Suddenly he felt nervous. It _had_ been quite a while and whilst he was sure it was probably like riding a bike, he felt that volunteering that particular analogy would get him flung off the top step, head first!

As she closed the door, Camille pondered how she would go about the rest of the evening. She was pretty certain of his reaction at the thought of the evening with her, and she sure as hell knew what she wanted, but how to get Richard from A to Z (for Z read bed) without him leaping feet first from the top step!

She made a beeline for the fridge – what the hell… she grabbed the bottle of champagne and with a practised hand opened it. Richard raised his eyebrows as she brought him a glass.

"Celebrating are we?"

"I think so… the recognition of your initiative for one thing, your impending promotion for another…" she sat opposite him, leaning just far enough forward for him to get a glimpse of silk lingerie. "Anything else you can think of?"

He took a measured sip of the champagne, and despite himself, let out a sigh.

"Well for starters, it's not all me – we're a damn good team, all of us, so any recognition should be for us all.

"But I guess that's not what you meant was it?"

She nodded her agreement. "Tell me what the Commissioner said."

"So the Commissioner asked me what it would take for me to stay," he started. She opted to say nothing but rested her hand on his knee, her thumb making a gentle circle, causing his heart rate to jump around like a crazy cricket.

"And I told him… that I had to be out of your direct reporting line. I had absolutely no idea of his other plans – he must have been plotting this for ages the old so and so…"

She reached for his hands, but he still seemed a little distant.

"They're going to send me to a fast-path Forensics course being run at Cambridge, and then when I come back, I will be all the other way around – I will report to the Commissioner and be seconded to the Met, but you will have a Met DI coming to take charge."

She considered this – "OK, but that's the day job taken care of… but what about after work. You will work with us sometimes, you will continue breaking new ground here… but what about… us?"

There – she had asked the question, and she half held her breath wondering if it had been too forward.

"So we know where we _could_ be in six months or so, but what do we do now?"

So that was it, he still felt obligated by duty.

"How about…" she started, as she lifted her hand to undo his bow tie, "we just take things slow. We just get used to being around each other" she held up her hand as he was about to butt in. Oh she knew him too well. "Not like work where we are around each other all the time – I mean like this, close."

She leaned towards him, and gently kissed him on the lips tentatively at first unsure of the reaction she would get.

She needn't have worried as she could feel him responding. Encouraged she loosened the tie and took his hands as she stood up. She led him into her bedroom – pleasantly surprised that he wasn't blustering, or putting up a fight… or sitting mute like a rabbit in the headlights.

The turmoil that had been in his mind was rescinding, the champagne doing its magic again. As she slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt he reached behind her, kissing her neckline softly as he felt her shudder and sigh. He found the zipper of the dress and slowly tugged it down, letting his thumb trail down her back.

She stepped out of the dress and the sight took his breath away, simple black silk lingerie against her smooth satin skin was almost driving him crazy, and he knew it was pretty obvious to both of them that he was very much aroused by proceedings. Forcing the nagging voice of his conscience, he let her trail her hands downwards towards his belt, watching wordlessly as his trousers fell away. He stumbled a little as he tried to kick off his shoes and step out of them, taking his hands away from her to complete Operation Discard-the-Damn-Socks.

When he freed himself, he could see she was lying on her side on the bed. Summoning the memories and skills of University-Poole, he lay next to her – stroking his fingers up and down her arms.

"Is this what you meant by comfortable?"

"It's a start – you could just hold me tonight, if you prefer…" She really hoped he wouldn't settle for that, but she was determined not to give in to her instinct.

"What I'd like…" he started, giving her a surer smile…. "involves a hell of a lot more than holding" as he pulled her closer.

* * *

She broke for air from a more passionate kiss, but pressed closer to him as she felt his hands caressing her back – they settled on the clasp of the strapless lingerie and with a practised flick of his fingers, he flicked the clasp open, encouraging it away from her breasts… but allowing himself a naughty chuckle.

"Richard WHERE did you learn that!?" she laughed. "Oh an old trick from university.."

"Any other tricks I should know about?"

He peeled the silk away from her, lowering his head to be able to nuzzle and lick around her breasts – she moaned softly and he added that to the list of things that were driving him wild.

It was his turn to moan as her hands travelled down his body, as she gently pushed him onto his back, slipping her hands under the waistband of his boxers, making him gasp involuntarily. She eyed him with the start of a wicked smile, as she slipped them off him.

Now this wouldn't do – he felt it was time he evened up the score, moving her gently onto her back as hands stroked the silk of a brief pair of knickers. She sighed, willing him to get closer to her and as if he could sense her will, he started to tease the underwear away from her.

Shifting to let him take them off, she half wondered if this was making her seem quite wanton, but as she felt him stroking her again, those thoughts went out of the window as she reached for him again.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Richard was trying not to remember awkward post University ball fumbles and his more adult ventures (well what few he had after leaving university) and focus on the job in hand, as it were… but he was aware that he could very much make a fool of himself if she carried on teasing him, so wondered if he dared try and be a little more dominant.

In between kissing and caressing, he paused, enough to make her stop and gaze at him… he smiled a little awkwardly, given the circumstances, but she could tell he wanted her, wanted this. Without a question needing to be asked, she let him go, allowing him to lower himself onto her as she wrapped her arms around him, her legs parting to let him know she wanted this too.

Almost with a chuckle of relief he eased into her, feeling her relax as he settled – he paused for a moment before starting to move, savouring the feeling of being inside her. Leaning down to kiss her again, he allowed himself to get wrapped up in the passion, feeling her respond and push back against him just spurred him on, both giving in to what they had wanted for so long.

He truly did not want it to end, but hearing her cry his name undid him completely, gasping as he felt her clenching around him. One thing was for sure – it certainly was the best he'd ever known – and he had to quickly stifle the quick doubt that he was most likely not the most experienced.

As he slipped from her and rolled away, she moved with him, staying in his arms… as both of them tried to regain their breath, and get their heart rates down.

He looked her mildly concerned: "Are you ok, you're trembling?"

She smiled back at him, breathlessly: "oh yes, mind you so are you."

He chuckled – "Well it has been a while – look I'm sorry if I was no…"

She shushed him "Richard stop – you think I would be laying here like this with you if I wasn't happy?"

"Well no – I suppose not."

He stretched out and ran his hands through her hair, smoothing it back away from her face. He looked thoughtful – she stroked his chest gently.

He could feel sleep tugging at him and wondered if that would ruin everything, but as if she could read his mind, she snuggled closer to him.

"Just hold me 'til we sleep?"

He kissed the top of her forehead and nodded, leaning back and closing his eyes, holding her close to him.

_Read the signs right? CHECK._


	5. The Call

The Call

_Just a quick one… ahem… as it were_

He became aware of the light streaming in from outside and as he groaned while the effects of the champagne slapped him playfully around the head, he was aware of her stretching _very _alluringly beside him.

She gave him a wicked smile – actually flushing a little as she recalled the night before. Sleeping a while after their first time, he became a lot bolder, embarking on a mission to kiss every inch of her until she had been compelled to mirror him before they collapsed again, breathless and giddy.

They had slept pretty soundly but she had loved the sensation of feeling him next to her, cuddling up to her, holding her.

Even now, half asleep she could see he was close to arousal and wickedly she moved to lie on top of him, which woke him up as he felt her press against him. Enjoying the sensation of her being in control, he lay back and let her sit astride him, with just mock protestations.

Camille could scarcely believe this was the same shy, reserved officer she'd fallen for over the last two years, not that she was complaining.

Lying breathlessly by his side, she was about to tell him how deliriously happy this was making her when her mobile phone chirped to life. She rolled away from him exposing her back that he could not resist planting a number of gentle kisses on as he reached around her to caress her breasts.

Until he heard the words: "Ahhh good morning Commissioner"

* * *

He sprang away from her, shock on his face although in fairness she looked pretty stunned as well!

"Ah Camille, good morning, I trust you are not feeling too bad after the champagne. I was wondering if I could speak to the Inspector?"

"You want to speak to Rich…. The Inspector? I could, ummm, pass on a message when I next see him?"

She shot Richard a look as he let out an involuntary squeak at the mention of his name.

"Well you could, Sergeant, but it really is probably just as quick to hand over the phone, as he was not picking up his"

She winced – of course his phone was in his jacket, which was on the chair in her kitchenette.

"Sorry" she mouthed as she handed the phone to him, literally hitting him with it as he tried to inch away.

"Ahhh Commissioner," he said… his voice still a little squeaky if the truth be told. "What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to bring the awful nature of work in after such pleasantries last night – I trust you enjoyed the function?"

"Ahh yes yes, it was … ummm very enjoyable, but you mentioned… work"

Camille was trying lean and listen, which was distracting enough with her hair tickling his face, but really the sensation of those perfect breasts brushing against him was really not helping the situation.

"So you were saying?"

"Yes – looks interesting – what seems to be a murder – it is at the top of the island so it will be a bit of a drive. Fidel was on call and he is there processing the scene, and Dwayne is on his way to join him. I trust you and Sergeant Bordey can make your way there, once you have had time to… get home and change?"

"Umm yes" stumbled Richard.

"Good – well tell the team I will call in Monday for a briefing. Oh and Inspector – we will need to re-assess your living arrangements now in light of your move to head up a new division and the new DI coming to take your place. Until Monday then."

Camille looked at him, half in amusement, half in concern as he really seemed to be having palpitations!

"Murder" he gasped – "need to change, we need to get up there."

"Ok Richard breathe – we are going to get this a lot over the next few days. You think you can handle this?"

He calmed himself – "Yes… ok let's go – we need to go to mine so I can change into something a little more, or well less formal" as he eyed his dress shirt on the floor.

She waited until the panic subsided in his eyes, kissed him to let him know things would be alright, as she headed to the shower.

She paused by the door.

"Well come on – we don't have time for you to shower at yours too…."


End file.
